Six Again:  A Gaara Story
by New-GaarasGuardian
Summary: Shortly after arriving in Konoha for vacation. Gaara wakes up in his six year old body. Who takes care of him? Read on to find out!  Revised Edition  Rated for Safety.
1. Trip to Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**1. Trip to Konoha**

It was one of the few days Suna wasn't under a burning sun, but it was around Christmas though so that was expected. Gaara had just woken up. He was still getting use to the sleep concept. Originally he didn't have to, because of the Shikaku that once laid inside him. But now that it was no longer there, he had to sleep to make sure he had enough energy to get through each day. He yawned. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Gaara, you awake", asked Temari from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm up." Gaara said while pulling himself out of bed.

Gaara had been Kazekage for about 3 years now everyone seemed to fear him less and less. He started thinking he could use a break because he hadn't really had one since he became Kazekage, and figured he'd just bring it up at breakfast. Quickly grabbing a shirt, he put it on and rushed out the door and made his way to the kitchen where Kankuro and Temari were already eating, and fighting. He sat down after getting some food and started thinking about whether or not to bring up the subject for vacation, ignoring the remarks Temari and Kankuro kept throwing at each other. He figured he'd go ahead and see what they thought of it.

"Kankuro you're stupid, everyone knows that eggs are better for you," said Temari.

"Temari, I don't care what you say, I know that sausage is healthier whether you accept it or not," said Kankuro trying to think of his next comeback.

Gaara figured he'd butt in just so he wouldn't have to wait for the debate to end, "Have you two ever thought about vacationing?"

"KANK-," Temari looked over at Gaara "Vacationing, for how long?"

Kankuro oblivious to everything finally looked up, "What are you two talking about?"

"Vacation," said Temari.

"For how long," Kankuro asked.

"We don't know yet," replied Temari.

"I was thinking 2-3 weeks, I mean nothing really ever happens this time of year anyway," stated Gaara.

"Well... sure, I'm up for a vacation," said Kankuro, "we could go to Konoha and see how everyone is doing."

Temari replied, "That's actually a good idea Kankuro. And I'm sure they'd love to see us again."

Just then one of the Suna advisors walked in. He appeared to have been eavesdropping.

The advisor stated, "I'm sorry but I don't think you should leave, not when the Akatsuki could attack at any moment and endanger the city."

Gaara looked up with that annoyed look in his eye and said, "Well why should they attack the city unless they are after me and if I'm not here I'm sure they'll know about it and come after me, and also they already have the Shikaku so they have no reason to attack me _or_ the village, unless there is a stowaway."

The Suna advisor replied hesitantly to Gaara, "And what if there is a stowaway?"

"Then throw him out of the village, now please leave. Me and my siblings need to prepare for our departure to Konoha," Gaara replied.

The advisor walked off. Gaara sighed, he was happy that the man didn't get on his last nerve. Then he walked off while saying, "Meet me here in an hour with the items you plan on taking."

A/N

If this is your first time reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, as well as the rest of the story. If this isn't your first time reading this, then I'm glad you decided to go and reread my first ever fanfiction.


	2. Welcome to Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**2. Welcome to Konoha**

Kankuro looked up at the top of the gate that leads in to Konoha.

"It's been a long time since we've been here, I wonder how everyone is doing," inquired Kankuro

"I'm sure they're fine," stated Temari.

They continue walking around hoping to find a familiar face. They figure they better check Ichiraku's since it'd be the best place to find at least one person. As they came up to Ichiraku's they noticed a pink haired kunoichi sitting down eating a bowl of ramen. Temari saw her and started running.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN," shouted Temari.

Sakura looked up from her bowl and looked over '_Temari?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Temari," said Sakura as she ran over to Temari to greet her, "How have you three been?"

"We've been doing great Sakura-chan," stated Kankuro, "We…well Gaara thought it was about time we took a vacation, so we came here!"

Sakura look over at Gaara who still hadn't said anything, "Hey Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked over slightly, "Hi."

Just then Naruto ran up behind them, "HI, GAARA-SAMA!"

Gaara jumped, and then gave Naruto a "do that again and I'll kill you" look.

Naruto continued talking, "Hey Temari-chan, Kankuro."

"Hey Naruto," said Kankuro and Temari in their most non-enthusiastic voice

"Um, are any of you hungry," asked Sakura.

"I'm hungry," stated Kankuro quickly.

"What about you Temari," said Sakura

Temari replied, "I'm fine, Gaara?"

"I don't need anything," he said.

"Alright then, come on Kankuro, I'll buy you some ramen," said Sakura, who was walking back to the ramen shop.

"Thanks," he quickly replied.

He walked over to Sakura and sat down beside while she ordered him a bowl, then she continued with hers. About five minutes later Kankuro received his ramen.

"So...do you have anything planned or do you just plan on playing everything by ear," inquired Sakura.

By now Gaara and Temari had sat down.

"We don't have anything planned, but after this we was going to find a hotel to stay at for the time were here, and get some rest," said Temari.

"Nice, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, I have some things I need to do so I have to leave now, see you," Sakura said as she got up and paid the tab.

As Sakura walked off Temari, Kankuro, and even Gaara waved.

- 2 Hours Later -

(By now Naruto told everyone that Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were in town)

"This is a nice room," said Kankuro.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," said Gaara as he walked into one of the separate bedrooms, "Don't disturb me please."

"Well I'm tired too," said Kankuro, "I guess we can unpack in the morning, but I'm going to bed also."

Kankuro walked over to one of the beds that were in the main room, took off his shirt and got in bed. Temari then walked into the second private bedroom and closed the door.

A/N: Yes, two private bedrooms and a bed/couch in the main room. They have enough money to afford a nice "hotel" room, do don't talk to me about how it's improbable. =P


	3. I'm Six Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**3. I'm Six Again!**

Kankuro shook Temari awake, violently. Temari's eyes popped open. When she realized what happened, she smacked Kankuro upside the head.

"Hey! That hurt," exclaimed Kankuro rubbing his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM," Temari screamed at the top of her lungs, this woke Gaara.

"Shut up Temari, do you _want_ to wake up Gaara," questioned Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro heard a sound come from the other side of the wall.

"That's just great, he's awake. Fortunately, I wasn't the one who screamed," Kankuro said happily.

-In Gaara's Room- Gaara looked around, his eyes got really big and he started panicking.

"Where Am I," said Gaara.

By now he came to the conclusion that someone kidnapped him in hopes of hurting him. Gaara got on his guard and got out of the bed. He started walking around examining where he was. He was in a bedroom, now that he figured that out he looked around some more and saw a door. He didn't know what to expect so he slowly walked toward the door. At that moment the door was flung open, Gaara flew back into his bed and hid under the covers.

"Gaara," Temari stated, "are…you ok?"

Gaara asked with a tremble in his voice, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Who am I…" said Temari confused, "Gaara are you ok?"

"Who are you," Gaara asked again.

"Gaara, it's me Temari…your sister."

"Gaara, are you ok," wondered Kankuro who just walked in the doorway.

Kankuro walked over to the bed and got on his knees. Slowly he pulled the covers back.

"U-uhm, T-Temari.. we ha-have a problem," stuttered Kankuro.

"What is it," asked Temari, she walked over and saw Gaara, "Oh, that problem"

-1 hour later-

"So what are we going to do," said Kankuro.

"Well currently we know that he is six, doesn't remember anything about his life after he turned 7," replied Temari, "and that he is definitely not in any condition to fulfill his role as you-know-what."

"Um…Gaara," Kankuro stated.

"Yes," said Gaara looking over at him.

"Do you think you could stay here while Temari and I go out for a bit," he asked.

He nodded.

"We'll be back soon," said Kankuro.

Then they walked out.


	4. Meeting Sakura Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**4. Meeting Sakura… Again**

-Kankuro and Temari walk back inside the hotel room-

Gaara look at them, he was currently sitting on the couch.

"Listen Gaara, Kankuro and I have to go back to Suna and tell everyone what happened," said Temari, she sat down next to Gaara and looked down at him, she continued, "for now you'll have to stay with a good friend of mine, her name is Sakura-chan, she's already prepared a room for you, and we went out and bought you some clothes since we knew that was all you had."

Gaara nodded, "So are we going now..?"

"Yea, but Sakura-chan is nice, so you don't have anything to worry about. I know in the past people have been mean to you," Temari continued, she put her arm around his neck, "but people are different here."

Gaara still looked worried, so Temari hugged him gently in hopes of making him feel better. He looked up at her and smiled hugging her back. Temari then picked him up and walked to the door, soon followed by Kankuro.

-Over at Sakura's house-

"Naruto, hurry up with that bed," Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan," he complained, "it's sssssssoooooooooo hard!"

"No it's not," she said as she pushed him aside and finished making the bed, "it's quite easy once you stop complaining and try."

Just then the door opened.

"We're here Sakura-chan," said Temari as she put Gaara down.

"Ok," she said in a nice soothing voice, she looked at Naruto, "HEY NARUTO! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Gaara hid behind Temari. Noticing what happened, Sakura walked over to Gaara, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun, I only scream at Naruto," Sakura paused and looked over at Naruto, then she smiled, "when he gets annoying."

Gaara came out from behind Temari. His face lit up again, he was happy to have met someone (else) who was being nice to him.

"Well, Gaara we'll be seeing you soon…we hope that is," said Temari.

And with that they walked out the door.

Another A/N: please keep submitting your reviews, it's weird but every time I read a new one that comes in I feel more inspired and want to write more, and the 5th Chapter should be up within the week.


	5. Eating Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**5. Eating Ramen**

"Isn't it time for you to leave Naruto," asked Sakura.

"Huh, why," asked Naruto.

"Hello, 12:00 don't you eat ramen around this time," replied Sakura.

"OH YEA! Thanks for reminding me Sakura-chan," exclaimed Naruto, he quickly ran out the door.

"So…Gaara-kun what would you like to eat," asked Sakura, she looked down at him with a smile.

"Um…," Gaara paused.

"How about we join Naruto and get some ramen from Ichiraku's," she asked. Gaara nodded looking down at the ground, and then held out his arms, she looked down and saw this, and quickly realized what he wanted. She bent down and picked him up. He hung on tight to her neck.

"Thank you…," said Gaara.

She didn't know what it was for but she decided to reply with, "You're welcome."

-At Ichiraku's-

(Naruto was on his second bowl)

Naruto notice Sakura walking toward him. "Hey Sakura-chan, hey Gaara-kun," he said, "So Sakura-chan do you know what happened to Gaara?"

"No Naruto, I haven't even started researching the cause," replied Sakura.

She sat down and put Gaara between her and Naruto.

"Two bowls of beef ramen please," Sakura told Ichiraku.

"Hai," said Ichiraku, he quickly got to work, he delivered 2 minutes later.

Gaara looked at the bowl, and then he kind of noticed that his eyes were the only thing that reached over the countertop. Sakura also noticed this quickly.

"Need a lap to sit in Gaara-kun," asked Sakura.

He nodded happily. She helped him get up on her lap and taught him how to use the chopsticks. After Gaara finished eating Sakura started eating hers. She figured she'd make sure he didn't fall off her lap while he ate. After she was done with her ramen she and Naruto paid their bills and the three of them walked back to her apartment. She set Gaara down to open the door, and tossed her keys on the table as she walked in, followed by Gaara and Naruto

Naruto closed the door as Sakura said from the kitchen, "Who wants a drink?"

"Um, what do you have Sakura-chan," asked Naruto politely.

"Let's see. I have water, milk, and… soda," she replied

"I'll have some soda," said Naruto cheerfully, he looked down, "what would you like Gaara?"

He looked up at Naruto, it was the second person who was being nice to him (who wasn't related to him), "I, guess I'll have some soda also."

He looked down; he didn't know how to really act around people when they were nice, because he never had experienced it, all his life people had shunned him just because he had a demon inside of him, one he never even asked for.


	6. Finishing the Day with a Scream

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**6. Finishing the Day with a Scream.**

"Here are your drinks," said Sakura as she set them down on a table.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," this came from Naruto.

"Thank you," said Gaara.

"Huh," her face brightened up as she smiled, "Oh, you're welcome. You two want to have a seat?"

They both nodded, Naruto walked over and sat to the right of Sakura as Gaara tried to climb up on the couch. Sakura picked him up and set him to her left. Gaara looked up at her, he saw her smiling, he didn't know why but whenever he saw her smile, he thought that nothing could ever come to harm him. It was like, when she was around, the world was perfect.

"Well," Sakura said, "Um, is there anything you would like to do Gaara-kun"

He shook his head.

"You ok Gaara-san," asked Naruto, "you look depressed."

"I'm fine," Gaara replied, "It's just today has been a little…overwhelming."

**A/N: Deal with Gaara's vocabulary**

"I understand," said Sakura, trying to comfort him, she put his arm around his neck, "Hey Naruto, why don't you come back tomorrow, it might be a better time. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok, I won't," Naruto said as he got up from the couch, "see you tomorrow Sakura-chan, you too Gaara."

"Bye Naruto," said Gaara.

Naruto heard him and stopped walking, turning around he smiled, "Bye Gaara."

Naruto walked out leaving Sakura and Gaara alone on the couch. "Listen, Gaara-kun, I have to take a bath," said Sakura, she looked at the TV and smiled, "Here you can find something on TV, just make sure it's not…well inappropriate. I'll be out in a few minutes"

Sakura walk off to the bathroom while Gaara hit the power button and flipped through the channels till he found one that looked good.

-a few minutes later-

Sakura walked out of the bathroom drying her hair she looked at the TV. "So, what are you watching Gaara," she asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. She examined the TV as the commercials went off, "Oh, you're watching Nick, they play some o.k. shows."

For the next few hours they watched TV, making some small conversations every now and then. It was 9:00 when a loud banging on the door occurred.

"HEY BILLBOARD BROW, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE NOW LET ME IN," shouted Ino, enough that Gaara fled behind a pillow.

"Sorry Gaara, but I have to do this," Sakura whispered, then she raised voice, "WHAT THE H- ARE YOU DOING HERE INO-PIG, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO COME OVER"

"Who cares," replied Ino, "and would you stop yelling, it is one thing for the entire apartment to know but all of Konoha?"

"Go Away, Ino-san," said Sakura, "I'm busy."

"Fine but you better let me in tomorrow," said Ino as she walked off.

Gaara yawned. He wasn't tired, but he was worn out, it had been a long day for him, she looked at the clock, 9:30.

"Would you like to go to bed, or whatever you do at night, I know you can't sleep because of the Shikaku, but I don't know what you do at night," said Sakura.

"I just usually lie in a bed or sit around whatever room I happen to be in at the time," replied Gaara in a saddened tone.

"Well me and Naruto prepared-," Sakura said.

"Who you talking to in there," this came from Ino.

"One moment," she whispered to Gaara.

She walked over to the door, opened it really quickly.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! INO-PIG!"

Sakura shoved Ino down the hall and closed the door.

"I'll show you to your room, unless you want to stay in mine, it's up to you," said Sakura.

"I'll be ok in a room of my own," he said as he looked up with her.

She smiled at him, "Ok, well your room is right across from mine, so if you need anything just wake me up."

She took his hand and led him to the room she and Naruto prepared him, then showed him in and told him where things were. Gaara walked over to the bed, and climbed in it. He got under the covers and looked over at Sakura.

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Gaara-kun."

She walked across the hall into her room, changed into a light pink night gown and got into her bed. She closed her eyes and thought of the day to come.


	7. Breakfast and a Mysterious Note

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**7. Breakfast and a Mysterious Note**

Gaara looked out the window just as the sun was rising. His stomach growled. _Sakura-chan_ Gaara thought. _She wouldn't be mad at me if I woke her._ He got out bed, and walked across the hall. He hesitated, but eventually opened the door and walked over to Sakura's bed. He poked her.

"Sakura-chan," he said softly.

He poked her a couple of more times.

"Uuunnn," she said as she turned on her back.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over, "Gaara-kun, are…you ok."

He nodded. But his stomach interrupted. Her eyes opened a little wider.

"Oh, you're hungry," she said, "Give me a second to change, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

After Gaara walked out of her room she quickly changed, and walked into the kitchen.

"So, do you like eggs and bacon," asked Sakura.

"Yes," he said while nodding.

"You know, you seem happier Gaara" said Sakura, "Breakfast should be ready in about 7 minutes or so."

"Ok," he said while his stomach growled again.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Be right back Gaara," said Sakura.

She went to open the door but no one was there, she looked down and saw a note.

-the note read-

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I think I know the reason for Gaara having "turned" six years old, apparently from what I evaluated two parts in time, ours and some time from 10 years ago, overlapped momentarily. When these two points in time overlapped apparently, the Gaaras from each region in time switched places. It might sound crazy, but it's the only explanation I currently have. I don't plan on meeting you, but I'll keep you updated if I discover anything else._

_B. Inagaki_

-end of note-

She folded the note up and put on the table _I'll tell Naruto about it first_ and walked into the kitchen. She took the eggs and bacon off the stove and set them on the table. Then she got 2 plates down and prepared them for her and Gaara.

"I hope you like the food," Sakura said.

He took a bite, "It's really good. And who was at the door?"

"Oh, it was no one, just a note someone left me," she replied, "Listen, I have some things I need to do so while I'm gone you'll be staying with Naruto-kun."

He nodded. They didn't talk very much until they were both done. Then Sakura cleaned the dishes and took Gaara over to Naruto's apartment.


	8. Naruto Eats Cereal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Invader Zim

**8. Naruto Eats Cereal**

**(Just like 'Zim Eats Waffles' great Invader Zim episode btw.)**

Sakura knocked on Naruto's door.

"Be there in a minute," said Naruto.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He Sakura and looked down at Gaara.

"Is everything ok," he asked.

"Yea, just Tsunade-sama asked me to do some stuff, and I can't take him with me so I figured I'd drop him off over here," she replied, "I didn't think it'd be right to leave him at my house, bored and alone."

"Oh," Naruto said, "well sure he can stay with me for now, I don't have anything planned. I was going to do some training, but taking care of Gaara-kun is more important. Besides I train every day, not training one day won't kill me."

He bent over and picked Gaara up. Gaara didn't seem to mind. In fact he didn't really care who picked him right now, unless they had bad intentions, which Naruto didn't.

"I don't know when I'll be done so if it gets too late, which it shouldn't, then I'll just pick him up tomorrow," she said, "Ok?"

"Alright," replied Naruto.

Sakura looked in her purse because she wanted to show Naruto the note, but then she remembered she had never picked it up, "Crap. I wanted to show you something Naruto-kun but I forgot it at home, anyway Gaara I'll see you soon."

Gaara nodded then started squirming in Naruto's hands. Naruto handed him to Sakura so Gaara could hug her goodbye. After Sakura hugged him, she handed him back to Naruto and waved goodbye to them, then she walked down the hall to the exit.

"So…Gaara what do you want to do today," asked Naruto.

Naruto walked into his kitchen, which was a little messy but could be easily cleaned up. He set Gaara down on a stool.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet, have you," Naruto asked as he got a bowl down and a box of cereal which read "Ninja Puffs"

**A/N: I know he eats ramen 24/7 but I decided to make him eat cereal today. Sorry for the horrible name, it's all I could think of at the time…still have nothing more "creative" .**

"It's ok, and yea Sakura fixed me and her breakfast this morning," replied Gaara as he stared at the cereal box, _what a stupid cereal name _he thought

Naruto sat down with his bowl of cereal and shoved it down his throat (his not Gaara's), you'd think he was Chouji.

"So…Gaara what do you want to do today," asked Naruto…again.


	9. Playing Sorry, Eating Ramen

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Sorry™

**9. Playing Sorry, Eating Ramen.**

"I'm not sure..," Gaara replied, "What do you want to do?"

"How about Sorry," Naruto asked.

"What's Sorry," Gaara asked.

"I'll show you," Naruto said, "it's a really basic board game, so simple even you can learn it without much trouble. I'll go get it, be right back."

Naruto rushed out of the room and came back a minute later holding the game.

"Let's play in the living room," Naruto said as he quickly rushed off to set the game up, then he came back and led Gaara into the living room.

"So green, yellow, red, or blue," Naruto asked Gaara, "for you piece."

"Oh, um," Gaara hesitated, "red?"

"Red it is, I'll be blue," said Naruto.

"So, basically all you do is draw a card and move that number of spaces, in a clockwise direction. Unless it's a 4, 7, or 11, if it's a 4 then you move back 4 spaces. With a 7 you can either split the 7 between 2 pieces, or move 1 piece 7 spaces. And with 11 you can either switch places with an opponent or move 11. Don't worry if you forget I'll remind you."

Gaara nodded and they started playing.

-10 Games Later-

Naruto's jaw dropped for the 10th time. Gaara had won every time.

"This is fun, want to play again," asked Gaara happily.

"Uh," Naruto hesitated, "not really. I think losing to you 10 times is enough."

Naruto looked at the clock 1:00. Gaara's stomach growled, and then Naruto's growled.

Naruto spoke his mind, "RAMEN! Oh wait, what would you like to eat?"

"Ramen is fine with me," Gaara replied.

"Do you want to go out or have some instant ramen?" asked Naruto.

Gaara replied, "Out?"

"Out it is," Naruto said as he got up, "You want to be picked up?" _what I'm I saying? Man now I feel really STUPID!_

Gaara looked at him for a minute, then smiled and nodded.

"Ok, just give me a second to change shirts," said Naruto._Well at least he didn't look at me completely weird, so I must not have done something wrong._

Naruto walked off and came back a second later wearing a different shirt. He bent down and picked Gaara up and walked out the door, locking it on his way out. After walking out the building he walked down the street for a few minute and then he saw the sign that always made his day "Ichiraku's". He walked over and sat down with Gaara in his lap, since he remembered from yesterday that Gaara couldn't reach the table/counter.

"3 bowls of Beef Ramen please," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Sure, and seeing as you're my number 1 customer, I'll give you half off today," said Ichiraku, "to show my appreciation for your appreciation for my food."

"Thanks," exclaimed Naruto, he looked down at Gaara, "So Gaara-kun, I'll let you eat first and then, I'll eat."

Gaara looked up at him and nodded. Gaara thought as he smiled,_it is weird having people be nice to me. I just don't know what'll happen to me when I go back. Will I be able to adjust to people being mean to me again?_ It had been about 2 minutes before the ramen was served. Gaara waited about a minute to cool off, before he started eating. For most of the time he and Naruto they didn't talk. After they finished eating Naruto paid the tab and carried Gaara back to his apartment. Naruto walked in the living room and set Gaara and himself on the couch.

"Man I'm stuffed," said Naruto clutching his stomach.

"That ramen was really good, thanks for getting it for me," Gaara said, worried.

Naruto noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara looked down, "I enjoy having people be nice to me. It's just I don't know what'll happen to me when and if I go back. I don't think I'll be able to adjust to people being mean to me again, not without you or Sakura-chan"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way," said Naruto.


	10. A Night with Naruto

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**10. A Night with Naruto**

It was 9:30pm. Naruto yawned.

"Gaara, if you don't mind I'm going to bed, if you want to..," he hesitated remembering that Gaara didn't sleep as a kid, "...if you want something or lonely just get me."

"Would it be alright if I just stayed in your room tonight, there isn't much to do when everyone is asleep and I'm sure you only have one bedroom," replied Gaara.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Sure you can hang in my room tonight, just try not to make a lot of noise while I try getting some sleep, just give me a minute to change into my night shirt and I'll come back and get you."

Gaara nodded and waited on the couch for Naruto to change. Naruto walked into the living room and brought him (Gaara) to his (Naruto) room.

"I'll be right back again," said Naruto, he walked out the room.

Gaara could hear Naruto fumbling with stuff in his closet, this went on for about a minute, then he heard the closet door shut and Naruto came in holding something rather large.

"It's a beanbag chair, I figured it would be a perfect seat for you to sit in since I don't have any "comfy" seats in my room," said Naruto who was setting down the chair beside his bed.

Gaara walked over to the chair and hesitated for a moment but then sat himself in a comfortable position. When Naruto realized he might get board, he looked around his room until he found what he was looking for.

"You may not like any of the music on here but just press the bottom button to play and pause, the left and right buttons to change songs, and the top button to turn it on and off," said Naruto as he handed Gaara the mp3 player and headphones, "Well, goodnight Gaara-kun."

Naruto got in his bed and fell asleep quickly.

-1:00 in the morning-

"Naruto-san," said Gaara as he tried shaking Naruto awake since he couldn't climb up on the bed.

Gaara looked over and saw that he could probably climb the post at the end of the bed. He tried, and got up on the bed. He crept to the front of the bed and started shaking Naruto again. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he looked at Gaara and sat up.

"You ok Gaara," asked Naruto in a worried voice.

He nodded, "But, I'm thirsty, might you get me a drink please?"

"Sure," said Naruto drowsily.

"Water please," said Gaara happily. _I'm glad he didn't get mad_.

Naruto got out of bed and picked up Gaara. Naruto walked in the kitchen and set Gaara down on the counter, then went to look for a cup to put water in. Once he found one he opened the fridge and got out the water, he set the glass on the counter next to Gaara and poured water into it.

"Here you are Gaara," said Naruto, who was rubbing his bedhead.

Gaara finished the glass quickly and handed it back, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem," replied Naruto

Naruto quickly washed the glass and set it to dry. Then he picked up Gaara and walked back into his room. Naruto just sat on his bed with Gaara in his lap for a few minutes.

"Do you want to go back to bed," asked Gaara.

"Nah I'm fine," Naruto replied.

Gaara nodded and then climbed down and got in his beanbag.


	11. Don't You Just Love a Good Cliffhanger?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**11. Don't You Just Love a Good Cliffhanger?**

-8:00am-

Someone knocked on Naruto's door. Currently Naruto and Gaara were in living room.

"I'll be right back Gaara-kun," said Naruto.

Naruto walked to the door and opened it only to find Sakura who quickly drug him out into the hall and explained the note. After a few minutes they came back in. They walked into the living room where Sakura leaned down.

"So, you'll have him today, and I'll take care of him tomorrow," asked Naruto.

"Uh huh," said Sakura, then she looked at Gaara, "You ready to go?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Part 2 – Six Again: A Sakura Story**


End file.
